Rayman (SK)
Rayman is one of the main protagonists in the Soul Kingdom franchise. From the Rayman series, he is the lead protagonist in Soul Kingdom Purple and its direct sequels. He's the current Soul Prince of Shadow and has a spiritual link to Ratchet. Prior to Soul Kingdom see the encyclopedia Story ''Color Series'' Prologue During a nap, a meteor shower began, waking him up. He then notices a strange purple light falling towards the world. Rayman goes to the crash site, which was a thin river. Seeing the purple light in the river, the Raymai grabbed it with his dettachable hands and immediately feels a strange power surge. He takes it out and sees a purple jewel in his hand. Part Purple ''Faux Paradox Series'' ''Future Series'' Spinoffs ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom'' When the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow - AKA the "Dust Sisters" - take over Rayman's world and twist it into a nightmar-filled world, Rayman and Drayke were the only ones not influenced. Due to their immunity to the darkness and their souls of light, the Shadow imprisons them in the basement with the Dream Key of Shadow. After Ned defeats the Dust Sisters, both Raymais are released from their hanging cage and Rayman gives the conscienceness the Dream Key and upgrades Ned's yo-yo, allowing him to swim underwater at certain speeds and attack underwater enemies. Thanking Ned for saving them, he opens a dark portal to Graveyard's world for him. Rayman and the other Soul Princes appear after Graveyard is defeated. They make the boy the Guardian of the Worlds Between and wish hims pleasant dreams. Ned wakes up to thinking the adventure was just a dream until seeing his badge. SK Appearance Rayman portrays his earlier 20's look with the same graphics but come changes. His hair is a little more shaggy, but not as shaggy as in Rayman Origins. His shoes have a round apricot front and thick yellow lines above the soles. Embedded in the back of the soles are the red spheres from his 20's design. On the top where you usually slide your foot into a shoe are primrose triangles. Like most of the other characters, Rayman has a Human and Mobian Form, both giving him limbs and more visible blue eyes. In Human Form, his hair parts in the front of his ears. His torso gains short sleeves and now sports light blue shorts. It can be noted that his pupils, along with others who originate from the Glade of Dreams, are in the shape of four pointed stars. Also, his gloves are now fingerless. As a Mobian, he is a rabbit. A majority of his fur is strawberry blond with his extra hair, area around his eyes and the two stripes on his shaggy-furred ears orange. He even has a fluffy tail now. His clothes are no different from his Human Form. Other Outfits In Soul Kingdom BEAT!, Rayman has a wide variety of costumes for performances. *''Limbless Songster Costume'' *''Street Punk Costume'' The Street Punk Costume is one of Rayman's costumes for songs in the "Actin' Like Teens" album. This is one of the only costumes where Ray's hair is dyed. The outfit consists of an unzipped black leather jacket over a sky blue and lime green t-shirt with a white collar. He doesn't wear gloves and his headphones are a black version of his white ones. His hair is flat and dyed blue and brown. He wears blue boot cut jeans and blue versions of his Origins shoes. *''RayWolf Costume'' *''Gothic Doll Costume'' *''Limbless Len Costume'' SK Personality Rayman's personality in this series resembles more of his Rayman 3 outline than his newest. However, he still has a few childish and foolish traits from Rayman Legends. SK Abilities Rayman has all his powers from Rayman Nightmares. As the Soul Prince of Soul Prince, the Raymai is able to control and "purify" darkness. He can also now control a semi-Nightmare Form with his hands becoming Shadow Claws. Even though his specialty is shadows, Rayman can still eject light from his fists and dark energy, too. Gallery Rayman EAZY TIME.jpg|Rayman: EAZY TIME Rayman Actin' Like Teens.jpg|Rayman: Actin's Like Teens Trivia *His torso is recolored to blue violet in Japan due to purple meaning death in that country. *Additionally, his Japanese voice actor in all games in the franchise is Asami Shimoda, the same voice actor for the Kagamine twins of Vocaloid. **Ironically, he sounds like Kagamine Len and most of his songs were sung by Len. *In the Japanese version, most of the central characters call him "Ray-''kun''", which is a suffix for addressing to a younger male or close male friend. The Japanese nickname is crudely wrong however, as Rayman is really the eldest of the Soul Princes by more than a hundred years. **Even after finding out his real age, his non-native friends of the Glade of Dreams, especially Ratchet, still refer to him as "Ray-''kun''". *Drayke calls him "Big Bro Ray" in English and "R'Aniki" in Japanese, which "Aniki" means "big brother". Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Protagonists Category:SK Characters Category:Rayman Category:Soul Princes Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom